Moses Pelham
Moses Peter Pelham (* 24. Februar 1971 in Frankfurt am Main) ist ein deutscher Rapper, Gründer und Geschäftsführer des Musiklabels Pelham Power Productions (3P). Werdegang Mit 13 Jahren kam er während eines Urlaubs in den USA erstmalig mit Rap in Berührung und fand so zur Musik. Seine erste Veröffentlichung war das Soloalbum Raining Rhymes von 1989 mit der Singleauskopplung Twilight Zone. Produzenten waren Michael Münzing und Luca Anzilotti. 1993 bildete er zusammen mit Thomas Hofmann das Rödelheim Hartreim Projekt. Vom 1994 veröffentlichten Debütalbum Direkt aus Rödelheim wurden über 160.000 Einheiten verkauft. Kurz darauf produzierte er Sabrina Setlur, zunächst noch unter dem Namen Schwester S. Später erschien unter dem neu gegründeten Label Pelham Power Productions (3P) die erste Single unter ihrem tatsächlichen Namen Sabrina Setlur, die mit Du liebst mich nicht einen Nummer-1-Hit hatte. Pelham geriet 1997 in die Schlagzeilen, als er Stefan Raab im Anschluss an eine Echo-Preisverleihung in der Nacht vom 6. auf den 7. März das Nasenbein brach. Hintergrund war eine Kampagne Raabs in seinen damaligen VIVA-Sendungen „Vivasion“ und „Ma Kuck'n“ gegen Pelham, in denen Pelham über längere Zeit Gegenstand von Satiren war. Es wurden Interviews und Videoclips verulkt und die Zuschauer aufgefordert, gebastelte Moses-P-„Köpfe“ in die Sendung zu schicken. Zudem titulierte Raab ihn in einer Sendung seiner Show mit „Möschen“. Raab bekam ein Schmerzensgeld von 10.000 DM zugesprochen, das er spendete. Zusätzlich wurde Pelham zu einer Geldstrafe von 40.000 DM verurteilt. Dieser wollte das Urteil zunächst nicht akzeptieren und machte in diesem Zusammenhang ironische Bemerkungen über den Sachverhalt, die von der Presse als „Gewaltaufruf gegen Stefan Raab“ interpretiert wurden. Konsequenz war ein vorübergehender Boykott von Pelham-Produktionen durch den Musiksender VIVA. Nachdem sich das Rödelheim Hartreim Projekt aufgelöst hatte, veröffentlichte Moses Pelham 1998 sein erstes Solo-Album Geteiltes Leid 1. 1999 wurde Pelham zum Produzenten des Jahres (1998) gekürt. Geteiltes Leid 2 folgte im Jahr 2004. Ebenfalls auf Pelhams Label veröffentlichte der Soulsänger Xavier Naidoo. Für ihn produzierte Pelham das Erfolgsalbum Nicht von dieser Welt. Bald darauf trennten sie sich jedoch im Streit und lieferten sich einen jahrelangen Rechtsstreit um Verwertungsrechte, der erst vom Oberlandesgericht Karlsruhe zugunsten von Xavier Naidoo entschieden wurde mit der Begründung, sein Vertrag enthalte sittenwidrige Bestandteile. Die von der Plattenfirma beantragte Revision wurde vor dem Bundesgerichtshof 2004 abgewiesen. Im Jahre 2006 gründete Moses Pelham zusammen mit Andreas Walter die DigiProtect Gesellschaft zum Schutze digitaler Medien mbh in Frankfurt, wobei Pelham ⅔ des Gründungskapitals von 25.200 € stellte. In der Zwischenzeit konzentrierte Pelham sich hauptsächlich auf die Produktion von Künstlern wie Glashaus, UnterWortverdacht, Illmatic, Sabrina Setlur und Sebastian Hämer. Moses Pelham moderierte zudem bis Mitte 2008 gemeinsam mit Bayz Benzon jeden Sonntagabend die Radiosendung Nachtschicht auf dem hessischen Jugendradiosender planet more music radio. Diskografie Alben * 1989: Raining Rhymes * 1992: The Bastard lookin' 4 the light (1992 produziert, aber erst 2000 veröffentlicht) * 1994: Rödelheim Hartreim Projekt - Direkt aus Rödelheim (mit Thomas Hofmann) * 1995: Rödelheim Hartreim Projekt - Live aus Rödelheim (mit Thomas Hofmann) * 1996: Rödelheim Hartreim Projekt - Zurück nach Rödelheim (mit Thomas Hofmann) * 1998: Geteiltes Leid I * 2004: Geteiltes Leid II Singles * 1989: Twilight Zone * 1989: Can this be love * 1998: Hartreim Saga * 1998: Schnaps für alle * 1999: Mein Glück * 2000: Bonnie & Clyde 2000 (mit Cora E.) * 2004: Ein schöner Tag * 2004: 77 Minutes of Strugglin (mit Illmatic & Kool Savas) * 2006: Gott liebt mich Weblinks * Website von Moses Pelham mit Artistinfos und Weblog * Moses Pelham bei laut.de * Website vom Produzentenduo Pelham & Haas Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Frankfurt am Main Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1971